A Twin's Connection
by kaijusaurusrex
Summary: A response to the Siblings Challenge. Padma may hate her twin, but what will she do without her?


This is a response to the Sibling Challenge by Jemennuie.

The people it's based on are Padma and Parvati Patil, though it's not incest, just their relationship as twins in different houses.

A Twin's Connection

I sat on the train, my nose buried in a book, while my twin, Parvati, was bouncing around opposite me, pretending to read a magazine, but really trying to get my attention. I obstinately ignored her, as I was just getting to the good bit where the heroine rescues the man of her dreams, at least, that's what it looked like. Then a thumping started, and I finally looked up, a scowl on my face, especially when I saw it was her creating the noise as she was throwing a ball just above my head. "Parvati, what do you want?"

"Paaaaadmaaaaaa. I want to go exploring and say hi to other people. You know, it's always good to have friends before term starts." I glared at her, but I knew from the expression on her face she wasn't going to give up. I sighed, and placed my book down on the seat next to me.

"Come on, let's go then." She squealed, and we headed the carriage, wondering down the corridor. We walked past a boy that was running up and down, looking panic-stricken, and nearly ripping his hair out in worry. I held my hand out and grabbed him. "What's wrong?"

"My toad! He's gone and run away again." He ran back down the corridor. I shook my head.

"He's a First Year. Like us. Hope he finds his toad." Parvati just grunted at me, and I rolled my eyes, until we got to a carriage with a blond boy in. My twin started gushing.

"Oh my God, he is sooooo hot." She threw open the door and smiled at the people inside, and started introducing herself.

_God, why am I even here? _I rolled my eyes again, and went back to my carriage. The rest of the ride passed without incident, the only interesting thing when I got changed into my robes.

The train stopped and the whistle blew, and there was a flurry of movement as everyone grabbed their belongings. I heaved my trunk of the shelf, banging it on the floor, slung my backpack on my back, then walked out the compartment. The hallway was blocked by the boy I had seen earlier; apparently he had lost his toad again. I heard a croak next to me, and quickly scooped it up. "Hello, kid with missing toad! I got it here!" He turned to me and grinned in relief.

"Thanks." I held it out, and he quickly grabbed it, and then we were moving again. Parvati turned up next to me.

"That boy, the one with the blond hair, he is sooooo hot! And intelligent! And he's called Draco Malfoy." She began pretend fanning herself with her hand, and I droned her out, apart from nodding and grunting in the right places to give an illusion of me listening.

We trundled onto the platform, and soon this huge man was yelling at us. "Firs' years! Firs' years!" I gestured for Parvati to follow me, then pushed through the crowd towards him. We were soon being shepherded into some boats, and I was sitting there with some girls I didn't know. I eyed them, but soon was drawn into a very studios conversation about the book I had been reading.

We pulled up at the edge of the lake, climbed out, and trotted up the stairs. Some woman was waiting for us. I listened attentively, hanging onto her every world. The gist of the speech was her name was Professor McGonagall, and an explanation of the Sorting process. _Ravenclaw would be cool and it sounds really like me. _We were led in after a couple of anxious minutes of waiting, and lined up at the back of the Hall. McGonagall produced a scroll from somewhere about her person and began reading names out. She got to mine, and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmm….. So much potential. You could do well in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." There was silence for a few seconds before it shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" I jumped up happily, and ran over to my table. I sat next to one of the girls I had had the debate with on the boat, and watched eagerly as my sister was sorted. The hat hadn't even dropped past her eyes when it shouted "Gryffindor." She looked at me, and our eyes reflected each other, both filled with anguish and pain. My heart broke.


End file.
